


Pura Sorte

by xxhhunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, Português, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorte sempre estava com ele quando ele mais precisava. Quando Kankri checou o relógio eram três da tarde, seu pai não respondia o celular e ele sentia que ficaria preso ali por muito tempo ainda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pura Sorte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thesakeofcriticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/gifts).



> Uma fic pequenininha pra Nina, que escreveu uma pra mim.

A sorte sempre estava com ele quando ele mais precisava. Quando Kankri checou o relógio eram três da tarde, seu pai não respondia o celular e ele sentia que ficaria preso ali por muito tempo ainda, recostado no carro debaixo de um sol tão quente que o rapaz não sabia mais se a fumaça estava saindo do capô ou da sua própria pele superaquecida. Ele esfregou os olhos e grunhiu. Maldição. Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de vingança pessoal, talvez seu irmão mais novo tenha aprendido a brincar de vudu ou algo do tipo. Tudo que ele queria era ir pra casa, peloamordedeus, só isso. Fechou os olhos e repensou todo o caminho que tinha feito pela estrada abandonada, não se lembrava de nenhum posto, hotel ou loja próximo o suficiente para ir andando pedir ajuda.

Kankri pegou o celular de novo, discando os mesmo números pela vigésima vez, e mais uma vez ouvindo o barulho da chamada se repetir até parar. Provavelmente estava no silencioso, ou esquecido em algum lugar da casa.

Obrigado, pai, foi pra isso mesmo que te ensinamos a mexer nesse celular.

Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o som de um motor se aproximando, era uma motocicleta subindo a rua, na direção oposta à que ele queria ir, não daria nem para pedir uma carona. O rapaz nem se moveu ao ver o veículo passar, pensou em pedir ajuda, mas de quê ajuda seria um motociclista? Fechou os olhos de novo e deixou o barulho da moto se afastar, suspirando quando o sentimento de arrependimento começava a crescer. Ele devia ter tentado ao menos, perguntado se conhecia alguma oficina ali perto ou tinha o telefone de um reboque... Abriu os olhos confuso ao ouvir o barulho aumentar de novo, o motociclista tinha dado meia volta e vinha se aproximando de novo, até parar ali ao lado.

\- Opa. – Tirou o capacete, era um cara mais ou menos da sua idade, com os cabelos penteados pra trás com gel. Kankri se perguntou se o penteado fora de moda era pra não atrapalhar na hora de colocar o capacete. O rapaz assobiou, olhando para o capô esfumaçado do carro – Tudo bem por aqui?

\- Não completamente. – Ele admitiu, olhando para o veículo também, suspirando. O motociclista assentiu, estacionando a moto ali mesmo e descendo, recostou uma mão no carro como se fosse um animal ferido e deu dois tapinhas carinhosos.

\- Boa garota. Alguma idéia do que aconteceu? – Perguntou, sem se virar para Kankri.

\- Acho que foi o carburador, ou... ou a válvula, ou o filtro. – Tossiu pra disfarçar. Não sabia nada de carros, não mais do que as poucas coisas que se lembrava de sua aula de direção. Aquele cara só assentiu, meio rindo. Claro, dava pra ver que Kankri só estava tentando não soar ignorante. Ele colocou as duas mãos no capô e levantou a tampa com cuidado, Kankri se encolheu.

\- Ei! O que está fazendo?!

\- Olhando qual é o problema, chefe. – O motociclista respondeu com calma, alargando um sorriso divertido, como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada.

\- O problema no momento é o estranho que pensa que pode tocar no que não é seu sem permissão!

\- Iiih, relaxa. – Ele deu de ombros – Não é o carburador, nem a válvula, nem o filtro.

Kankri considerou empurrar o cara pra longe do seu carro, aliás _, carro do seu pai_. Mas o outro se livrou da jaqueta de couro, como se estivesse se preparando para mexer no motor e uma simples avaliação fez Kankri perceber que ele não teria força física pra empurrar aquela pessoa pra longe, e caso isso começasse uma briga ele não aguentaria mais que um soco antes de desmaiar. Arranhou a garganta, se fazendo notar, enquanto o outro desenroscava uma tampa com o cuidado de um cirurgião.

\- Então qual é o problema? – Perguntou, baixinho.

\- Qual mais? O nível da água, o motor superaqueceu.

\- A água? – franziu o cenho. Claro, ele se lembrava que tinha que manter um certo nível de água pra que o carro continuasse a rodar, mas isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

\- É, tranquilo. Tem que esperar esfriar e colocar mais, eu te levo na cidade e a gente pega uma garrafa d'água na beira da estrada.

Kankri negou com a cabeça, ele não confiava nesse homem. Na opinião dele ninguém confiaria também num estranho que chegasse cheio de boas intenções mexendo em tudo.

\- Não mesmo.

\- Não, chefe?

\- NÃO _, chefe_. – Kankri cruzou os braços – Eu não conheço você. Nada te impede de me sequestrar, assaltar... ou  _pior_.

O motociclista levantou uma sobrancelha, piscando algumas vezes antes de rir pra ele. Kankri sentiu suas sobrancelhas franzindo-se e seus ombros levantando. – Qual é a graça?!

\- Nada, nada! – O outro levantou as mãos, como se mostrasse que estava desarmado – Não sou sequestrador, juro.

Kankri bufou.

\- Nem assaltante. Nem  _pior_. – Ele completou, estendendo a mão, meio suja de graxa – Cronus, ok? Prometo não te matar ou qualquer coisa.

Maravilha, como se aquela promessa valesse alguma coisa. Kankri apertou sua mão com certo receio. – Kankri Vantas. Quanto tempo daqui até qualquer lugar com água?

Cronus sorriu, sacudindo a mão do outro com um pouco mais de entusiasmo que o necessário, jogou o casaco sobre um dos ombros e estalou os dedos, pensativo – Bom, na minha moto nem dez minutos. A gente vai, volta, consertamos isso aqui e  _puff!_  Seus problemas acabaram e você não precisa passar o dia inteiro sentado aqui esperando alguém vir te buscar.

Ele hesitou, mas olhou seu telefone com receio, sua bateria já estava acabando também, e pelo visto seu pai não ia encontrar o telefone tão cedo. Pegou-o em mãos e digitou uma pequena mensagem pra explicar o que estava acontecendo, depois olhou de relance pra Cronus, que já parecia ter decido que eles iam "sim-com-certeza" e já estava tirando outro capacete da garupa da moto. Kankri guardou o telefone no bolso, trancando o carro antes de se aproximar dele - Ok.

\- Ok? – Ele entregou colocou um dos capacetes nas mãos do outro, vestindo de novo a jaqueta e montando na moto.

\- Ok, eu vou com você. – Kankri explicou, tendo certa dificuldade em colocar a proteção na cabeça, sua franja tapando sua visão até que ele desse um jeito de deixá-la pra dentro. – Mas se tentar qualquer coisa...

\- Ei, não vou tentar nada. Relaxa.

Esperou que Kankri subisse pra ligar a moto, tirando-a do chão e dirigindo pela estrada, o rapaz se segurando na garupa como podia, o rosto empalidecendo toda vez que a moto se inclinava pra fazer uma curva. Chegaram a uma lojinha de estrada e compraram quatro litros de água, Cronus desembolsou algumas notas amassadas pra comprar uma barra de cereais também, que ele partiu e ofereceu metade para Kankri.

\- Obrigado. – Ele aceitou, os dois recostaram-se na moto e aproveitaram a sombra que a loja fazia na rua. Suspiraram em uníssono. Cronus riu.

\- Talvez a gente deva beber um pouco dessa água.

\- De quanto o carro precisa?

\- É  _brincadeira_ , Kankri. Deixa a água pro carro.

Deram um tempo ali, cansados demais pra passar mais dez minutos no sol. Cronus mencionou que a família tinha um barco e ele estava a caminho do porto pra dar um passeio. Kankri recusou o convite quando o outro disse que poderia ir junto. Explicou que tinha que voltar pra casa, ia passar o recesso da faculdade por lá, e também que mal conhecia ele, dos perigos de seguir estranhos. Cronus riu e concordou, disse que deviam sair pelo menos algumas vezes antes de apresentá-lo para os pais.

\- O quê?

\- Nada, nada. – Cronus riu de leve, mas não explicou.

Kankri tossiu na própria mão, tentando disfarçar o embaraço, e checou o celular, observando as zero chamadas não atendidas. Seu pai ainda não tinha achado o celular, mas provavelmente já estaria se perguntando por que o filho não tinha chegado. Eram quatro da tarde afinal.

\- Vamos? – Cronus sorriu, batendo de leve na garupa da moto. Kankri assentiu, lutando de novo com o capacete para colocá-lo e sentando-se no lugar indicado, segurando-se na moto. Cronus ligou a chave.

Foi no meio do caminho que Kankri sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso.

( - O que é isso?

\- Meu celular! Deve ser meu pai. – gritou de volta, enquanto seu coração parava de bater a cada vez que Cronus olhava por cima do ombro e não prestava atenção na estrada.

\- Quer que eu pare?

\- Não, não!

\- Então segura em mim. – Ele instruiu, Kankri corou.

– O quê?

\- Segura em mim! Eu vou correr. )

Acelerou, Kankri se agarrou a ele quase como impulso, segurando-se como se a vida dependesse disso. E dependia, um pouquinho. Ele podia jurar que em certa curva seu rosto ficou a menos de dez centímetros do chão, embora Cronus tivesse negado o acontecido uma vez que estavam de volta ao local do carro, que continuava ali, parado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A vibração acabou por não ser uma ligação de seu pai. Ou de qualquer pessoa. Um alerta na tela de Kankri dizia que ele tinha apenas 10% de bateria, que não duraria muito.

Foi Cronus quem cuidou de encher o motor com a água, contando uma história engraçada sobre seu irmão que adorava Harry Potter. Kankri não entendeu a graça, mas esboçou um sorriso pra não ser deselegante enquanto o outro ria. Os 4 litros encheram o carro e ele girou a chave na ignição, aliviado ao ver tudo tremer quando o motor ligou normalmente.

\- Obrigado. – Saiu do carro pra agradecer, sorrindo – Muito obrigado mesmo.

\- Não tem de quê.

\- Desculpe eu ter te acusado de ser um sequestrador...

\- Bom, foi a atitude certa, nunca se sabe. Aqui. – Entregou pra ele as garrafas d'água – Boa ida pra casa.

\- Bom... passeio de barco?

Cronus fez uma careta – Vai ser um lixo, ninguém nessa família ouve boa música, então...

Kankri assentiu como se entendesse, rindo. Apertaram as mãos de novo, Cronus bateu duas vezes no ombro do outro, como tinha feito com o carro.

\- Você quer... uh... – Ele começou, sem graça ao ver o mais baixo levantar uma sobrancelha. – Sabe? Talvez...

Gesticulou bastante entre os dois, Kankri só pareceu mais confuso. - Quero o quê?

\- Sabe? Trocar telefones, sei lá.

Trocaram. Cronus prometeu mandar uma mensagem quando tivesse voltado do passeio em família, Kankri explicou que só responderia quando pudesse, mas procuraria não demorar demais. Trocaram um terceiro aperto de mão, mais nervoso, envergonhado, e partiram cada um para um lado.

De noite, quando Cronus mandou a mensagem, Kankri respondeu imediatamente. Eles tem trocado mensagens desde então.


End file.
